clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clannad Wiki
Main page renovations The large, blank space in the bottom-left area of the main page will have links to characters, episodes, and other stuff soon. The featured article section will soon randomly display selected articles from the wiki. Pikachurin Talk • 17:54, Saturday, 10 April 2010 (ET) Objects The main wiki header on the main page includes a very prominent link to Category:Objects, which contains only one article. I'm wondering if there wouldn't be a more relevant category to include there instead, or if there aren't some objects warranting articles that don't yet have some, that I might at least prioritize for creation. Cheers, 〆''vonPreußen／'''talk :Perhaps we can merge Locations and Objects into one category? Both categories would be very sparse in terms of content, so I think it would be better if they were combined. Pikachurin Talk • 13:11, Sunday, 4 September 2011 (ET) ::That sounds like a good idea. Would the superfluous link then simply be removed, or might it be replaced by another? Though it presently only has one page, Category:Featured articles would be my prime nomination, in the hope that it may encourage its further development and the nomination of worthy pages. 〆''vonPreußen／''talk'' :::I'd probably remove it for now. Adding the featured articles category is definitely a good idea, but it doesn't have enough content in it at the moment. Should we set up something similar to to put more articles in there? Pikachurin Talk • 14:01, Sunday, 4 September 2011 (ET) ::::I like that idea, but this is not the place for the discussion. I'll put together my thoughts on criterion and throw them up at the Watercooler shortly. 〆''vonPreußen／'talk ::::Project talk:Watercooler#Featured Article Criteria. 〆''vonPreußen／'''talk Pictures Hi, I was wondering if any of you guys know how to get the Character pictures/pngs (without the backgrounds) or where I can download them online. 06:55, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Ricky Inthichack :Any of the ones we have here can be downloaded simply by clicking on them to go to their file page, then clicking on them again there. I do believe all the ones I imported here were taken from one of the anime image boards, though I can't recall which I used and can't seem to find one with the ones I searched for. My go-tos include Sankaku Channel, Konachan, Yande.re, and Gelbooru; be warned, these all have copious amounts of adult/not-safe-for-work content. Good tags to search for are transparent, render, and extraction. Hope this helps, 〆''vonPreußen／''talk'' ::I think the source for those pictures is the official site for the anime adaptation. As Michael said, you can get the pictures from here by clicking on them, and saving them as you would normally. Pikachurin Talk • 18:07, Friday, 29 June 2012 (ET) ::Some of them were also taken from the visual novel site. Pikachurin Talk • 18:08, Friday, 29 June 2012 (ET) ::: That helps...but I'm still looking for different faces/shots of Kappei-kun, like from the visual novel itself. 00:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Ricky Inthichack Visual Novel so are we able th change information based of of the visual novel as well Demonking786 (talk) 18:37, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :While the VN is definitely covered by this Wiki, because there are multiple routes, not all information can always be considered "canon". It's generally accepted that Nagisa's route is canon, because of the tie-ins with After Story and the anime. We could go around editing every heroine to say they played a role at the end of the VN (such as your recent edits to Kyou Fujibayashi, which I've reverted), but it would just end up cluttering the Wiki and creating confusion. 〆''vonPreußen／'talk ::I understand. maybe somtime in the futre, we could do it when we figure thing out The Ghosts Are Real (talk) 19:33, April 30, 2013 (UTC)